The present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly, in which a light guide plate and a part of a mold frame are integrally formed, and a liquid crystal display having the backlight assembly.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are display devices that display an image using the change in transmittance of liquid crystals according to image signals applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix form. An LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel configured to directly display an image, a driver configured to drive the liquid crystal display panel, a backlight assembly serving as a light source of the LCD, and a chassis on which the respective components of the LCD are assembled.
A backlight assembly includes a light source, an optical sheet, and a light guide plate. These components of the backlight assembly are received in a mold frame. However, because the mold frame is thin and weak, it may be bent or tilted during a manufacturing process or may be shrunk during a high temperature reliability test. Further, the outer shape of the mold frame may be deformed when the light guide plate is mounted thereto. This deformation is referred to as “pooling”.
Furthermore, with diversification of backlight assembly components, the number of assembling processes increases, which increases manufacturing time, leading to an increase in assembly failure probability.